


Tesla Thompson in..."The Toaster That Threatened the World!" (& Other Tales)

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, One Shot Collection, Pulp Science Fiction, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Grandma Thompson always tells such tall tales.   Like the time she witnessed the detonation of the H-bomb on Bikini Atoll.  Or what about the time she saved the life of the Loch Ness monster.   They get weirder from there, and yet we can't stop enjoying them...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Tesla Thompson in..."The Toaster That Threatened the World!" (& Other Tales)

**Author's Note:**

> More original work from me! :=). This time we're going for a story within a story, basically my idea was what if a grandchild visiting their grandmother gets told a series of pulpy-Buck Rogers/Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy-style sci-fi stories by Granny instead of something like Little Red Riding Hood and we, the audience, see these stories?
> 
> God, I hope that makes sense!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy...? :=)

******

Your mother had turned a blind eye and a deaf ear to your grumbles and complaining and had all but thrown you out of the car and through the door of Grandma Thompson’s house. You like Grandma Thompson, really you do, but she’s so… _old_.

That’s not to say that she isn’t _boring_ , oh no, far from it. She used to tell you such wild and fantastic stories when you little, and none of the silly unicorns and fairy princess crap either. No, she used to tell you stories about spies! And monsters! And ghosts and haunted houses! And even about the time she saw aliens!

But you’re sixteen now, and like almost-all sixteen year olds, grandmothers and their stories are boring. Especially since you discovered the internet!

But Grandma Thompson doesn’t have internet. She still uses a landline, and bakes cookies, and knits, and does all the usual, stereotypical grandmother things.

Dropping your bag by the door, you look around the room. The living room is crowded; chock full of knickknacks and bric-a-brac. Every shelf, table, and chair was littered with strange items and other curios. There’s a large seashell on the table by the door, and hanging above it in its cage, Grandma Thompson’s pet bird. Its a funny little thing, too large to be a canary but too small to be a parrot or cockatiel, with deep black feathers and frighteningly intelligent eyes.

Grandma always says that it’s still growing, but you can’t figure out what that means, it's practically as big as a cat! just how much bigger is it going to get?

Glancing down at your phone, you scowl at the lack of signal reception (not to mention a lack of Wi-Fi). Left with nothing else to do, you look through the shelves, frowning as you find what looks like a toy rocketship among the china dolls and lace doilies.

Gently plucking it off the shelf, you turn it over. It’s weighty, probably made of real metal and not painted plastic, and has sets of stubby wings all along its surface, making it look more like a fat jet fighter than a real, practical rocket.

“You know, there’s a story to that little toy,”

You jump at Grandma Thompson’s voice as she comes over bearing a fully-loaded tea tray, which she sets down on the coffee table and gestures for you to sit down. As you do, she takes the toy from you, turning it over in her hands with a mysterious smirk.

“Oh, yes,” she nods, more to herself than you “there’s quite a story to this,” she chuckles. She looks up at you “do you want to hear it?” she challenges.

You hesitate. As already mentioned, you used to like her tall tales when you were little, but you’re sixteen now and bedtime stories are boring, but the way Grandma’s looking at you just dares you to say no, and you find yourself shrugging.

“I guess”

She smiles, handing the toy to you.

“Well,” she begins “it all started back in 1955…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
